Sunshine
by Jazyrha
Summary: ... And just like that, the sun breaks through the clouds. /KyouKao/ /Done for S.H.I.N.E's fanclub contest/ /Read and review, please/


****

Okay. A little legenda: Italic: about Kaoru, kinda Kaoru's point of view.  
Normal, about Kyouya, kinda Kyouya's point of view.

* * *

**_Sunshine._**

Ever from the day he was born, the world had been a cloudy being. He never watched the blue sky in all its glory, since there was always something staining the blue, always something hiding the sun.

_Ever from the day he was born, the world had been sunny. He had made it sunny, just because he loved to laugh, pull pranks, run, race, smile and be happy. His world couldn't be clouded because he'd shine through all the darkness brought upon him._

Ohtori Kyouya was far, far too busy to stand still and enjoy the warmth the sunshine brought.

_Hitachiin Kaoru loved to stop and stand still, just to feel the sunshine on his face. Just to feel the warmth this world brought._

He didn't have the time to relax and close his eyes, to sleep into the green, green grass while the sunshine danced on his face, casting shadows and warmth.

_He had the time for it anyway. He had time enough to relax, to lay together with his brother in the green grass and look at what the clouds made him think._

He didn't have the time to look up at the sun.

"_Look Hikaru," he pointed, "It's an ice-cream!"_

The sun shone for everyone, except for him.

_The sun shone for everyone, but he made it shine that little more._

They called him the Shadow King and in all silence he wondered who was supposed to be his sun, since there can't be a shadow without a sun.

_They called him the little Devil Type, because he could give you that spark of excitement and he could make you laugh at all the mischievous things they were up to. _

A sun that shone down upon you, no matter how bad times got. A sun that would never let the clouds hide him.

_He was that kind of person that made every day sunny, the sun shine like it never shone before. He was that kind of person that could blind you with his smile, who would beam all the bad thoughts away._

In his world, rain poured down day after day. In his world, the sun wasn't present at all, because the clouds, -the worries, the pain, the guilt, the stress, the pressure, the piercing words- always hid his sun.

_In his world, the sun shone__ everyday. In his world, the sun was always there, deep within him and nothing in the world could hide it. Nothing in the world would ever make that sun not shine._

He didn't need a sun. He could survive in a world without sunshine. He could survive in a world without any sign of a sun.

_He loved the sun. He wouldn't know how to survive without. He wouldn't know how to be not sunny and happy and hyper._

Who needed a sun anyway?

_Who didn't need a sun anyway?_

Kyouya never liked the sun anyway. All it did was making things hot and it could give you skin cancer.

_Kaoru just always liked the sun. If it was warm he could go and swim with Hikaru! Maybe they should take Haruhi with them next time…_

It blinded him. It blinded him and forbid him to see which way to go.

_The sun just lighted the path he had to walk through the __darkness… Maybe that was why he loved it so much too._

Kyouya sighed, looking through the open window, shielding his eyes from the sun for a moment. Bored, he took a look around the Host Club, as automatic to check if things were still alright. Automatically to the place he knows Kaoru is.

_Kaoru shifted a little away from his brother, it was too damn hot to be clinging to him. His eyes darted around the room, towards the large open window. Automatically to the place where Kyouya always sits__, alone, always alone._

And with that the shadow stared,

_Right into the sun._

But he didn't blink and he didn't shield his eyes. It blinded him, made him forgot which way to go, but he stared, looked into it,

_And the sun shines more beautiful__ than it ever did before._

He forced himself to pull his eyes away, to tell himself it's all just a damn crush and he shouldn't act upon it. Told himself again he could live without the sun. Told himself again to work, work, rush, rush, race, race, and don't ever think again,

_About the sun._

And the clouds of doubts and but's hid the sun again.

_Kaoru shook it off, told himself it was __just a silly feeling. He directed his attention to Hikaru again, who was talking to Haruhi. He heard his brother tell Haruhi how they should go to the beach someday, how they should go and lay in the sun, how they could play into the water._

He could overhear them talk about another stay at the beach, and his mind wondered off to the places where they could go and see, and also, as a reflex, about all the troubles that would bring.

_So he watched how Hikaru stood up, walked up to Tamaki and after a not-so-very-long talk (he just mentioned Haruhi would like it) convinced their Lord of the plan._

That was basically how they ended up here. Here, on the beach, here close to the sea, here, where everyone laughs, screams, runs, plays and somehow is happy. Here, where the sun shines down in all its glory and happiness, but Ohtori Kyouya still feels so **cold**_._

_So they went to the beach, and he plays with his brother, forces Haruhi to play along with them. __He laughs, because he is truly happy. Happy to be with like this, happy to with them, the Host Club that because their family. He plays, shines so bright he puts the sun to shame._

He sits alone, because he always sits alone, and he watches, because he always watches. That's how it goes and it will never change. There is no sun in his world and it will never break through the clouds. That's what he believes, so he's fine with it. Really.

_He sits alone –he always does- and Kaoru's eyes fall on him. He doesn't really know why, but somehow he thinks it's sad, sad to be alone, sad to be always alone, sad to be Kyouya. __He looks up and watches Hikaru and Haruhi. He smiles to them, and Hikaru gives him a happy smile back._

He can't keep his eyes off him. He doesn't know why, he honestly doesn't, but he stares at Kaoru, stares, without being able to hide it. He just looks at the grace of his movements, the way he smiles, the way he walks, the way he runs after Hikaru. He looks and it's simply and completely impossible to tear his eyes away from him.

_He feels his eyes on his back and it makes him feel save. He got used to the feeling, the feeling of those two dark eyes directed at his back, directed at him and it makes him happy. He doesn't look back, because he knows that when he does Kyouya's eyes will be somewhere else. And while he laughs because of something Hikaru said, he wonders – Does Kyouya feel that his eyes are always looking at him__ too?_

He listens to his laugh,because –just a little- he believes he can see the sun shine when Kaoru laughs. Just a little, he believes Kaoru shines brighter then the sun.

_Kaoru isn't the kind of person to wait, so he tells Hikaru he'll get someone to play along with them, since Haruhi doesn't want to anymore, and Hikaru shrugs. So Kao__ru turns around and he shines with every step, because he finally found the courage to just… Talk to him without a reason._

When he hears his name being called, he looks up and finds himself staring into the sun directly again – he just doesn't feel it, because he never feels anything at all –

_His name flows over his lips slowly, carefully as if he never said it before and he's not sure if he's doing the right thing. His hearts beat a little faster and he gives him a bright smile._

He asks him what he wants, cold and objective and he looks right passed the sunshine and the warmth.

_So, since he__ asked, he answers: "well, I wondering if you wanted to play Sharades with us, because I'm sure that together –"_

Together.

"_We can beat Hikaru and Tamaki! That'd be awesome right?"_

Kyouya has never been together, only alone.

_So he reaches his hand out for him and to his surprise he takes it. He pulls him up and gives him another bright smile –_

And just like that,

_The sun breaks through the clouds,_

And Ohtori Kyouya finds himself falling in love for the first time in his life.

* * *

**This is done for the Fanclub contest on S.H.I.N.E, to support the super awesome KyouKao fanclub, Of Glasses and Syrup. This was done for the Colour Words challenge, issued by none other than Jazyrha herself. So be kind and join. Everyone is awesome on S.H.I.N.E, so don't hesitate!**

Okay. Well, you all might think the last thing is a bit OOC for Kyouya, but I believe he's a pretty simple person. I mean, he doesn't need a whole speech to convince him of something. He does or he doesn't and that's it. Oh well. My opinion. XD

I hope you liked it, tried a new sort of style with this.

**Please review and don't forget to join S.H.I.N.E! XD**

* * *


End file.
